


LET. SUGA. TOUCH.

by much_ado



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Only Mild Spoilers, M/M, Rated T for language only, haikyuu 395 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado
Summary: Tendou has a surprise for Suga, and he's not sure how he'll react.***CHAPTER 395 SPOILERS BELOW***aka: Suga reacts to Tendou's buzz cut.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	LET. SUGA. TOUCH.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little one shot but listen I HAD to write Suga's reaction. I had to.

The keys rattled the lock as Suga let himself into the apartment, and Tendou self-consciously adjusted his beanie.

“I’m home!” Suga called.

“Hey, babe,” Suga said, emerging from the genkan. Then he paused, quirking a brow. “What’s with the beanie?”

Tendou fidgeted with his sleeve. “So… I might have done something stupid.”

“What do you mean you _might_ have done something stupid?” Suga asked.

“I mean, I’ve done something and I haven’t decided yet if it was stupid or not.”

“Okay, let’s hear it.”

Tendou slowly pulled the beanie off, exposing the short-- _so_ short--buzz cut he’d gotten. 

Suga’s eyes went wide, staring at Tendou’s nearly-bald head.

And he stared.

And stared.

Tendou wasn’t sure if Suga was even blinking, and his stomach was doing somersaults.

“Is it that bad?” he asked.

Suga finally blinked, moving suddenly as if emerging from a daze.

“What? No! No, I just--” he said, stepping closer, hand partially raised. His fingers twitched. “Can I… can I touch it?”

Suga’s eyes were still wide, but he didn’t look upset. More just… strangely manic. 

“Um, yeah. Go wild?”

Suga grinned, climbing onto the couch over Tendou’s lap and attacking his shorn head with both hands. “Oh my god… it’s so _fuzzy._ And soft!”

“You… you like it?” Tendou asked.

Suga tilted his head, meeting Tendou’s eyes. “It’s a big change, sure, but I think it looks really cute. And… I have always been addicted to the feeling of buzz cuts. Ask Tanaka sometime. I low key assaulted him when he first buzzed his back in high school. His wasn’t nearly as soft, though… fair warning, I may never stop touching your hair.”

Tendou hummed, leaning into the touch. Suga’s fingers danced over his scalp, the sensation sending shivers dancing down his spine. He could easily get addicted to this, too.

“Mm, I take it back, then. This was a really, really excellent idea. Least stupid thing I ever did. Please never stop.”

Suga giggled, leaning in to press a kiss to Tendou’s forehead. “I swear, babe, you’re like a cat.”

“Mm, _nya.”_ Tendou mimicked claws with one hand, wrapping his other arm around Suga’s waist to pull him closer. 

“So why the sudden decision to get a buzz, though?” Suga asked.

“I… honestly have no idea. I may have been possessed. It just… happened? I just… very suddenly and aggressively felt like not dealing with my hair anymore. I mean, I’m sure I’ll grow it back out after a while, but… I guess I just needed a change? I’ve had the same hairstyle since fucking middle school.”

“Fair,” Suga said. “I guess I kinda have, too. Maybe I should get a buzz cut too.”

“I… really can’t imagine that,” Tendou said.

Suga laughed. “God, me neither.”

“If you’re asking _me,_ you should try growing your hair out. You’d look so fucking gorgeous with long hair. And you could braid it and shit…”

“‘And shit.’ So eloquent, Satori.”

“Bite me,” Tendou said, running his fingers through Suga’s silky locks. 

“You say that like I won’t,” Suga challenged.

“For real, though,” Tendou said. “It would be so sexy, Koushi.”

Suga smiled. “We’ll see,” he said, his thumbs still rubbing circles in the peach fuzz that was Tendou’s hair. 

“You really like it? Really really?”

“I do,” Suga said with a smile. “I’m sure I’ll be doing double takes for a while, but I love it.”

Tendou relaxed, leaning back into the couch and pulling Suga with him. “Okay. I’ll try to stop freaking out about it.”

“Would some ice cream help with that?” Suga asked. 

“Ice cream?” Tendou asked, perking up. 

Suga laughed. “You’re too easy, love. Yeah, I stopped to get a few things at the store on my way home,” he said, gesturing at the bags he’d abandoned in the entryway.

“Have I mentioned I love you?”

“Once or twice,” Suga said, pressing a soft kiss to Tendou’s lips. “I love you too, Satori.”


End file.
